Коё Озаки
Озаки Коё (尾崎 紅葉, Ozaki Kōyō) — Одна из членов портовой мафии. В «семье» все называют её «старшей сестрой». Личность Одзаки представлена как взрослая, вежливая, но очень серьезная, эмоциональная и жестокая женщина. At first, it looks as if she were only obsessed with Kyouka, going to such lengths of attacking Atsushi and claiming to kill him and any other who dares to 'show her the light', only forKyouka to be by her side once again: and even torturing her psychologically to ensure this. Despite that, she has shown to genuinely care about her being - going as far as to pleadOugai on sparing her, showing no resentment after being deceived and attacked by her, and asking Atsushi about her welfare after being beaten by The Guild. Внешность Ozaki appears as a tall and slender woman with pink collected hair with hairpins and violet eyes. She dons what seems to be a traditional Kimono tied in a bow, covered under a light-purple mantle. Прошлое В прошлом она пыталась уйти от мафии вместе с мужчиной, которым она восхищалась. Тем не менее, они были пойманы, а человек, которого она любила, был убит. С тех пор, она держит обиду только против бывшего лидера мафии – того кто сделал это ужасное преступление и из-за этого она потеряла надежду на свет и стала полагаться только на тьму. Была наставником Кёки. Воспитывала Чую, когда тот ещё маленьким попал в мафию. Сюжет Арка Снег и Золото Впервые Коё появляется, разгуливая в парке где её встречает Огай Мори с целью дать задание о возвращении её ученицы Кёки обратно в мафию от чего она отправляется на поиски в то время как сама Кёка проводит время с Ацуши и выполняет первую миссию на работе. Позже когда важный лист был отдан судье, Ацуши сообщает что она слишком далеко зашла чтобы отдать обычный лист в то время когда их разговор начинает касаться прошлого девочки и её телефона, о котором она практически не хочет говорить, но сообщает что он ней важен, несмотря на то, что оставляет плохие воспоминания. Ацуши с надеждой говорит, что если они смогут решить загадку её способности и направить её демона подчиняющегося только голосу из телефона на добрые дела то она сможет стать незаменимым сотрудником детективного агентства, но Кёка напрямую говорит что это абсолютно исключено в то время когда неизвестный голос автоматически активирует Снежного демона, который по приказу нападает на Ацуши, таким образом, ранив его со спины владельцем этого приказа была Одзаки Коё которая появляется перед детьми и старается вновь убедить Кёку не верить словам Ацуши – того кто только по её словам врёт и будет убит за это, а после приносит ему боль поскольку он пытался подняться, Одзаки признается что сильно беспокоилась за свою маленькую ученицу и сообщает что она пришла дабы спасти ее от лживых слов парня в то время когда Ацуши говорит что Кёка никогда не вернется в мафию и что её теперь способность будет полезна для детективного агентства, затем Коё обнимает Кёку вновь убеждая её словами что она спаситель её души в то время когда Ацуши пытается напасть на женщину, но был обезврежен способностью Золотой демон. . ]] Золотой Демон отбрасывает тело Ацуши к каменной балке а после пронзает его своим мечом насквозь от чего конец меча прошёл сквозь балку а сама Коё готовится убить парня по приказу Огай-доно, она вновь называет его светом который всячески пытается завербовать Кёку к себе, она так же сообщает что её босс хочет убить не только этого юношу но и все детективное агентство и, несмотря на то, что все высшие чины мобилизовались ей удалось выторговать жизнь Кёки в обмен на Ацуши, она вновь просит Кёку вернуться во тьму но девочка отказывается и называет себя не цветком тьмы на что Коё еще больше ненавидит Ацуши из-за того что он ослепил Кёку своим светом а после достает катану и готовится убить парня тем самым предоставляя выбор Кёке на что она соглашается вернуться обратно а после они готовятся уходить в то время когда демон Коё вынимает свой меч из тела Ацуши и он обездвижено падает на землю а сама Коё готовится уходить если бы неожиданное действие девочки которая достает катану учительницы и пронзает ей живот тем самым быстро отпрыгивая в сторону, но её убийственный замысел не удался однако Кекё удалось забрать свой телефон на что Коё говорит что человек который увидел мир света больше никогда не сможет вернуться в мир тьмы, она вновь пытается уберечь Кёку и предупреждает что если она использует свою способность то непременно будет убита, на что Кёка игнорирует предупреждение и активирует снежного демона и тот нападает на Коё, но она останавливает атаку при помощи своего демона. Тем временем Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт врезается на машине в знак от чего ему жалуется его напарник Джон Стейнбек который, судя по всему уцелел после аварии, но очень хотел спать, судя по словам Гаварда он последний раз выходил наружу четыре года назад от чего собственно эта авария и произошла, они оба направляются к месту схватки, но теперь уже пешком. Коё тем временем продолжает сражение со своей ученицей она указывает той на истинную природу её меча суть которого по её словам состоит только в убийствах, но Кёка всячески не слушается Коё и продолжает опираться от чего учительница рассказывает ей о своем прошлом где она тоже когда-то верила в свет, thumb|284px|Коё рассказывает о своем прошлом но он давно исчез следом за её возлюбленным которого убил бывший лидер организации,, однако Кёка заявляется, что не может забыть о прекрасной мечте, которою она видел своими глазами и которою ей показал Ацуши заставляя снежного демона, напасть на учительницу вновь, однако удар демона был остановлен золотым и вновь просит вернуться Кёку уверяя, что глубоко в своем сердце она знает это ибо, если бы это было не так, она бы не смогла использовать демона как оружие. Потому что он забил её родителей, от этих слов Кёка обездвиженного входит в ступор, оборачиваясь к Ацуши и роняя при этом свой телефон который разбивается об асфальт, а её снежный демон испаряется. '' '' Способности Способностью которой владеет Коё называется Золотой Демон (金色夜叉, Konjiki Yasha), способность материализовать вооруженного мечом фантома. Способность такого же типа, как и у Кёки, но с тем отличием, что Коё сама может контролировать демона. Цитаты Прочее * In reality, Ozaki Kouyou was the mentor of Kyouka Izumi, with the latter viewing Kouyou as a teacher even outside of literature. * Озаки Коё (16 Декабря 1867 – 30 Октября 1903) — настоящее имя Токутаро. Писал в основном исторические романы; язык его произведений считался разговорным. Ещё во время обучения, в 1888 году, он создал совместной с Ямадой Бимё и Бизаном Каваками литературное общество «Друзья Тушечницы». Его наиболее известные исторические романы: «Любовная исповедь двух монахинь» (1889), «Благоухающее изголовье» (1890), «Две жены»; в этих произведениях дана широкая картина нравов старой Японии. К числу других известных романов писателя относятся «Много чувство, много горя» (1896) и «Золотой Демон» (1897), в которых высказан протест против капиталистического устройства. * Кинпура ''— '' распространенное японское блюдо: обычно приготовленное на пару и жаренные морковь и другие овощи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Портовой Мафии Категория:Владельцы Способности